This invention relates to tire chains and more particularly to tire chains having cable cross members extending through traction sleeves.
Tire chains are well known in which cross members, and usually the side members also, are formed of cable. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,204, each cross member may have a series of small metal traction sleeves supported on the cable. Although the cable type tire chain has many advantages, improvement of its traction capability on ice has been desired for some time.